


如果——

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 一个没有职业选手Kariv的世界。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 4





	如果——

**Author's Note:**

> 没有新冠有线下主场、但也有锦标赛，总之很混乱的世界观。我只知道Kariv家住首尔有个姐姐其他都是我编的【跪】  
> 很多地方没忍住带入了自己作为粉丝的观感和滤镜，虽然有在努力客观但造成的ooc和偏颇还是提前说声非常抱歉

即将23岁——这年龄对于经营一家韩餐饭店来说似乎有点过早了，好在附近的居民都很喜欢这家店可口的饭菜和年轻又爱笑的圆脸老板，非常照顾他。

朴永书的生意一向很好。

他平日里最大的爱好是电脑游戏，最常干的事情是在晚上闭店后打开电脑，就着夜宵点进排位；或是投屏到电视上看守望先锋联赛，运气好点还能赶上亚洲赛区最后一局半局的比赛——赶不上的话干脆补一下前一天凌晨的录播，毕竟他最喜欢的队伍和选手都在北美赛区，倒是非常合理。

现役洛杉矶英勇队的加拿大裔输出Agilities是朴永书最喜欢的选手。几年前他看的第一场电竞比赛就是对方用源氏在直布罗陀打出的一个精彩到足以载入史册的拔刀六杀。

那年还远没有守望先锋联赛，朴永书也还只是个没来得及发现自己的厨艺天赋、只能在网吧和屏幕里逃避现实的衰仔小胖子。他望着自己无聊点开的页面，隔着一个大洋和上百毫秒延迟的网络信号，情不自禁地为那个远在彼岸从未谋面的男孩鼓掌。而几年后的现在，他的生活完全不同，守望先锋也发生过一次次巨大的版本和meta变迁，可朴永书心里印象深刻的永远是那把让他全情投入对守望先锋产生兴趣的龙刃，或许还有背后掌控键鼠的那个男孩。

也不是没有考虑过如果——

比如曾在某个夏日里普通工作日的一天，朴永书刚好决定了第二天不开店给自己和店员放一天假。于是这天的闲适夜生活就理所当然地变成了和姐姐一起大半夜点炸鸡外卖，并排窝在他出租屋的沙发里投屏看北美赛区的比赛直播。空调开得有点低，但两个人都不太想去调，姐姐抢了他的毛毯裹着，一边挑着盒子里的年糕一边看屏幕上的第一人称黑百合将准星对准了巴蒂斯特的头。

“说起来啊永书，”她碰碰自家弟弟的肩膀嘟囔，“我想你游戏打的也超级好啊，或许去做个职业选手也不错。”

朴永书头都没回，专注地盯着屏幕；“我都这个年龄了，你还拿这个说笑。我18岁的时候你多劝妈两句，可能我现在就在那里打比赛了呢哈哈……姐后天不上班吧？那来我店里帮忙啊。”

——也就是在讲这种玩笑的时候会想到另一种人生选择的可能性。

>

2019年10月，守望先锋联赛第二赛季在费城富国中心于夺目的橙雨中宣告结束。随后几条重磅的小道消息毫无预警地传出来，很快洛杉矶英勇队面对着他们茫然而消沉的粉丝们正式宣布低成本运营。朴永书皱紧眉头在手机上浏览消息，还要艰难地分出些注意力照顾好他架在火上的那锅汤。时值秋冬交替，店里一碗暖融融的汤让他的顾客比往常更多了些，只是红火的生意和漂亮的账面都并没能抵消掉年轻老板心里空荡荡的失落感。

不该这样的。他忿忿地在深夜里和好友连麦时抱怨，他们怎么就忍心把打了那么久的选手卖掉呢？连Agilities都……他打的那么好啊。

洛杉矶，梦想之地，天使之城。可人类不会像神话故事里一样凭空生出翅膀，夏日的叶子也不会永远保持翠色。

>

结果证明朴永书的忧虑落了个空。Agilities没能被卖出去。被笑称为名不副实的高身价和合同让他在自由市场上的估值并不乐观，也没能得到和其他队友打包出售的机会，最终还是借了合同便利尴尬地留在了洛杉矶英勇。休赛期里日日恨不得多些乐子可享的观众们嘲笑他是徒有其表的源氏one trick、英勇清仓甩卖都卖不出去的烫手山芋，那支新生的蓝黄色队伍里格格不入的顽疾。

朴永书皱着眉毛浏览reddit，用翻译器和自己实在不怎么样的英语试图理解那些嘲讽。最后他关闭页面，草草把手边那碗被冷落了够久的炸酱面塞进肚子里，打开游戏开始排位。右上角的头像还是一直没变过的黑百合之吻，他想了一会儿，换成了金绿色的女武神头盔，又给自己的小号也买了那个即将绝版的联赛皮肤。

只不过早早做下评判的联赛观众都没想到在ban池和版本变更作用下，meta的变化之快。

在小美版本里隐身了几个月之久的Agilities甫一重回赛场就用echo展露出了一如当年源氏的支配感。新登场的英雄在他手里运用得像老朋友一样如臂指使，一路把他们在锦标赛里送得更远，顺利冲进北美赛区四强。

而紧接着到来的源氏版本更是Agilities的舞台。一早被认定为全是名不见经传的倒数选手组成的新生英勇刚好不缺进攻欲望，那些天马行空的打法和没头没脑的莽撞构成了最锋利的子弹，和Agilities的龙刃一起直刺向一个又一个对手。虽然他们最终在夏季锦标赛里遗憾地和冠军失之交臂，但积分榜上漂亮的数字和社区的赞许声简直让这支队伍算得上大写的风头无两。

Agilities还是Agilities啊。连相隔几千公里外，朴永书的小店里都会在角落响起这样的议论声。

夏天过去的很快，几支欧美队伍和第一波泛黄的叶子一起落在了韩国的土地上。首尔王朝队的主场离朴永书的店铺隔了小半个城市，又刚好碰上生意红火的周末。朴永书跑去姐姐家讲了半天好话，才求来姐姐同意牺牲珍贵的周末假期帮他看店。

这个比赛日的洛杉矶英勇不需要面对首尔王朝，这对朴永书来说差不多解决了他“应当支持喜欢的队伍还是家乡队伍”这一痛苦的难题。只可惜昙花一现的源氏强势期来得快去得也快，战术不成熟的洛杉矶英勇队在配合默契的对手面前越发显得后继乏力，最终还是在第五张图遗憾告负。首尔王朝的场馆是黑金的海洋，而本就数量稀少的其他颜色队服们当然将欢呼送给了获胜的那舞台的另一侧。

朴永书眨眨眼睛看着台上的选手退场。Agilities的背影看起来茫然又不安，他幻想自己可以给男孩一个拥抱，把他按进怀里拍拍他的后背和肩膀，拂去对方的失落——啊，但他只是个隔着人海的观众罢了。

比赛结束后朴永书去了选手们的粉丝签名会。等他快排到时已经过去了挺久，不少选手已经难以抑制地显出了疲态，跟粉丝的互动越发趋向于礼貌的回应和浅尝辄止，更别说大部分还存在语言壁垒。朴永书忐忑地把自己早就买好的队服递给选手挨个签名，在Agilities认真埋头写自己ID的时候目不转睛地看着他。那头出名的金发早就褪干净了染过的颜色，Agilities原本的头发是内敛柔和的深棕，在头顶灯光的照耀下浅得透亮，像过于柔软的太妃糖。朴永书有点想趁机问问对方为什么不再染了，但一时又想不起来要怎么用英语讲出口。

Agilities放下签字笔跟他握手。朴永书更紧张了，提前打过的腹稿和刚刚想讲的内容完全忘了个干净。上学的时候没怎么下功夫，之后更没机会好好学过英语，他最终也只能用自己生疏蹩脚的英语磕磕巴巴地挤出来一句：“我是你的粉丝……你超厉害的。”

Agilities点点头回应他：“谢谢你的支持。”脸上的微笑让他看起来更加迷人，和面对朴永书前面那么多的粉丝一样礼貌体贴。

朴永书走出场馆，因为兴奋而依然心如擂鼓。看到了家乡队伍的主场胜利，见到了偶像，获得了签名……他想，这会是自己作为一位普通的电竞粉丝生活中最快乐的一天。

>

【一个苍白又寡淡无味的句号。但既然本来就是“如果”，那干脆换一个更加戏剧性的可能性吧】

>

“我是你的粉丝……你超厉害的。”

朴永书磕磕巴巴地对Agilities说。最后一个烫嘴的英文单词刚蹦离他的舌尖，不知道为什么又让他产生了点不明不白的表现欲，紧跟着加了句：“我的游戏ID叫Kariv。”

——这听起来突兀而愚蠢。朴永书后悔地在脑子里敲自己的头。你的游戏ID叫什么，跟他有什么关系吗？职业选手又不可能对自己的粉丝游戏ID叫什么感兴趣。

只是朴永书没想到自己会看到Agilities茫然地愣了一下，紧接着居然惊讶地笑了起来：“啊我知道你！你是那个韩服高分辅助！”

世界好像被按下来暂停键——这比喻太老套了点，但朴永书的感觉就是这样。没有什么比被自己的偶像认可更有冲击感了，他的心脏聒噪地在胸腔里跳动，更多的话挤在嘴边想要涌出来。最后，朴永书说：“Flex。”

“？”

“不是辅助……”朴永书屈起手指挠挠鼻子，又抓了抓刘海，紧张得完全没注意头顶被他耙得翘起了一撮毛，“自由人，我是自由人。”

“Oh really?”

感谢McGravy，他和后面的男粉不知道因为什么二次元共同话题而格外热情地聊了起来，把一大截粉丝卡在了后面。或许朴永书还有点时间再和Agilities多聊两句游戏，即便是塑料英语也不妨碍他想借此机会多看看Agilities。洛杉矶英勇改换的蓝色队服非常衬他漂亮的眼睛，让朴永书忍不住想起图片上看到的，加州晴天无云的澄澈碧空。

>

回程地铁上朴永书还在回味这一下午的体验，偶而隔着背包摸摸里面的签名队服，像是要提醒自己那些记忆是真实的。他一个人低着头傻笑起来，暗自决定再去求姐姐帮他看半天店，好去看明天的比赛。

到家已经很晚了。朴永书打开电脑登上游戏排进天梯，巧的是没打几局居然排到了Agilities。他盯着那个熟悉的ID发愣，随即移动鼠标点开对方的生涯概况，只是还没等他看出来这是否真的是刚刚见过面的那位联赛选手，对方居然已经在队伍频道里主动跟他打招呼了。

天啊。我最喜欢的选手居然会在当着这么多人的面主动跟我说Hi。朴永书觉得自己的脸颊都在因为兴奋而发烫，他深呼吸了好几下平复过快的心跳，暗自决定这局所有激素都交给对方。

这局游戏很快以一个Victory作为结束。朴永书甚至有点暗自懊丧胜利来的太过顺利，没法让这局游戏时间长一点，再长一点。他这次没有犹豫太久，连杰出卡界面都没消失就鼓起勇气给Agilities发去了好友申请。

Agilities相当给面子地立刻同意了。朴永书激动地敲了下桌子，感觉自己此刻简直是人生巅峰，没想到还有让他更加惊喜到手足无措的——Agilities发来了私聊：「duo?」。朴永书认得这个词，却一时怀疑起来这短短的三个字母是不是他想的那个意思，而显然Agilities不准备给他更多怀疑自我的机会。

画面上端伴随着音效直接跳出了组队邀请，朴永书深呼吸着点下了同意，耳边随即响起了加拿大人低沉柔和的英语，透过耳机近得像是在他的耳边说话，让他几乎要为此战栗起来。

那天晚上的双排时间不长——毕竟Agilities要早点休息准备第二天的比赛，而朴永书也要早起去店里忙活——可体验感棒极了。朴永书的英语实在算不上熟练，但奇妙的是两个人勉勉强强居然能够顺利交流。和偶像双排的快乐让朴永书越打越顺手，Agilities显然也状态火热，两人一路上了不少分，甚至有相识的玩家半开玩笑半是嫉妒地给朴永书抠字，问他怎么就勾搭上了职业选手。被朴永书直接乐呵呵地无视掉了。

下线前Agilities问他，明天的比赛你还来看吗？朴永书忙不迭地应下，听见耳机里传来那声带着笑音的“太好了”，觉得无论是在地铁上做出的仓促决定还是不得不听姐姐气鼓鼓的牢骚，都值透了。

第二天的比赛结束后，朴永书照例去找Agilities签名。

“啊，Kariv。”Agilities的目光在看到他时似乎显得更加明亮，愉快地认出他，勾起笑容跟他打招呼，“还要签名吗？”

“当然！”朴永书把自己的另一件队服递过去，听着Agilities一边埋头给他签名一边嘟嘟囔囔地继续夸了几句他昨晚双排时精彩的发挥。

早就打好的腹稿在朴永书的嘴巴晃来晃去，像是吹足了的气球一样随时要从他嘴里飞出来。他终于忍不住鼓起勇气说出了口：“Agilities……”那拗口的英文ID被他念得走了好几个发音，可他还是硬着头皮继续发出了邀请，“你想来我的店里尝尝韩餐吗？我做东西可好吃了……”

Agilities抬起头看着他，稍微想了一会儿。签字笔还握在他的手里，笔尖停在s的结尾，在朴永书的队服上勾了个弯弯的弧线。

“好啊。”Agilities最终这么回答，“对了，ID太难念的话，你可以直接叫我的名字？”他的声音热情而亲切，眼底盈满了笑意和期待，“我叫Brady。”


End file.
